Grow Up
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: One Shot!Brooke just gave up the baby and Lucas is her shoulder to lean on...what will happen? Kind of sad ending but hopeful..Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey people I know this is not an update for my other stories because the first half of Forbidden Passion is saved under another computer so I have to get it from there before I continue. Also I am not ready to update Playing with Fire...and definitley not Decided. So I am about to write a oneshot. I think I will make it Brucas since I have been writing a lot of Brathan lately...please read and review!!**

&

Her lips quivered as she watched the children services representatives walk off with the single person that had been her pride and joy for the last few weeks.Her heart was racing and she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. She wasn't suppose to go home for 8 days. She couldn't get Angie's beautiful smile out of her head. What was she going to do without that little baby?

She let out a sob as her hand covered her mouth in horror. Her breathing became heavier, she was losing it. She grabbed at her throat as it constricted to the point where it was hard for her to even breath.

She gasped for air as she looked around for someone to help her. It's amazing how there can be so many people around you talking but you only notice one voice.

"Brooke." She turned around at the sound of his voice. He was quickly making his way over to the flustered brunette, his hands immediatley pulling her in once he reached her. It was amazing how just being in his arms seemed to calm her.

"I told you not to come," she mumbled into his shoulder as her tears spilled unto his gray fleece.

"I know," he let out as he pulled her closer, placing his chin on her head. "But, you knew I would." He started walking after that comment, guiding the broken brunette beside him. "Let's get you home, ok?"

&

He lay on the couch, her sleeping form laying in his lap. He stroked her hair as he admired the beauty before him. She truly was amazing, so caring and kind. She was the last person that deserved to be unhappy. He just wanted to take all of her sadness away.She was always getting the bad end of the deal it seemed much like another girl that he knew.

Peyton. His eyes closed at the thought of the blond girl. He couldn't believe that he had told her he hated her. He shook his head. He had never meant to hurt the blond girl, he just couldn't see himself being with her again. He couldn't take the pain of her turning him down again. It was easier to not be with her but sometimes he wanted to give in and take the girl in his arms like he once had.

Then there was Lindsey. To be truthful he was so close to giving up on that girl. No matter how much he tried to prove his love her she wouldn't take him back.

He couldn't really blamed her. When it came to his heart, he really didn't know what he wanted. Whether it was Peyton or Lindsey, or like Haley had mentioned earlier today, maybe even Brooke.

He hadn't thought about Brooke like that for so long. He had learned to live without the beautiful brunette but just like an unexpected thunderstorm Brooke had entered his life again along with a beautiful baby.

It had been the one thing to help ease Lucas's hurt over Lindsey. And over those three weeks he had become accustomed to the adorable baby and her brunette guardian. They had become a constant in his life. But now half of that constant was gone and he didn't even know what to do with the other half. Things had just come so easily with it being the three of them but now that it was only two he didn't know if things would be the same.

Plus he had Peyton to think about. It was obvious that he had hurt her with his drunken comments and he didn't want her to be hurt especially because of him. He would have to fix that.

He looked back down at the sleeping brunette as she began to stir. He rubbed her cheek softly with his fingers as he watched her eyes flutter open, the intensity of her hazel ones taking him forcfully.

"Hey," he let out as he smiled down at the beauty.

"Luke," she replied as she stared at him a smile forming on her face. "Where's the baby?"

He froze after that. Had she forgotten? "Angie's gone Brooke," he reminded as he helped her sit up.

Her eyes widened as she cupped her mouth with her small hands. "I forgot." A tear slid down her cheek. "What am I going to do without that girl?" she sobbed as her shoulders began to shake and Lucas pulled her into him letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Please don't cry Brooke," he begged. He hated when she cried, it broke his heart. "Everything is going to be ok...I'm right here," he reassured and she looked up into his blue eyes as if searching for something. Then without warning her hand snaked around his neck pulling him closer and as if it was a reflex his lips met hers immedialey illiciting a moan from the brunette.

He was on fire! The last time he had kissed Brooke had been years ago and while comforting her that had been the last thing that he had expected to happen but he found himself thanking God that it had and he also found himself wondering why he hadn't done it sooner.

She moaned as her tongue nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrace which he immediatley gave her. With permission she entered his mouth becoming use to its familar taste.

"Gosh Brooke," he groaned as one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other one grabbed at her hip. She was driving him crazy.

She didn't know why she had moved closer to him and she didn't know why he had kissed her but here they were making out, their hands roaming each others bodies freely. She started to grab at his shirt when a hurt Peyton flashed into her mind. She didn't want to be like Peyton. She didn't want to hurt Peyton the way Peyton had so carelessly hurt her. She had to stop this. She placed her hand on his chest as she tried to push him back but to no avail.

"I'm right here Brooke," he repeated as he pulled the brunette closer bringing his lips back to hers.

She turned her head just in time for Lucas to get her cheek. "I know you're here Luke," she spoke after she saw the puzzled and somewhat hurt look the brooding blond gave her. "But for how long?" she questioned as her hazel eyes filled with tears. She detached herself from his arms as she wiped at her eyes.

"Brooke please," Lucas pleaded although was not sure what exactly he was asking of her. She shook her head as she swapped the hand he had extended out to her away.

"We can't do this," she reasoned as she shook her head at him. She couldn't believe she had let things go so far.

"And why not?" Lucas asked as he frustratingly ran a hand through his blond locks. He hadn't wanted someone has much as he wanted Brooke in a long time.

"I'll give you one word," she whispered as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Peyton."

Everything seemed to always come back to Peyton. Ever since Brooke could remember it had been Peyton. Lucas had a crush on the girl since she could remember. She was lucky to have gotten him to forget about Peyton long enough junior year to go out with her but it had all ended in shambles when she found the two of them kissing.

She had been stupid to think that she could get Lucas to love her and even more stupid to start to fall for the guy! It tore her apart what the two of them had done to her. It was amazing that she had even gave him a second chance, but look where it had gotten her...no where! He was back with Peyton in the end. Adn who was he kidding, he knew he was still in love with Peyton, this was just another time where he used Brooke to get over Peyton and she was fed up with it. She would get her hopes up and fall for him again only to get her heart broeken yet again. She wouldn't go through that heartache again.

"What do you mean Peyton?" Lucas quirked his brow as he thought about the blond in question. To be truthful Brooke had made him forget about Peyton at the time.

Brooke frowned at the boy sitting beside her as she turned all the way to him. "You LOVE her Lucas! We all know it and I refuse to let you use me to pretend otherwise."

He was shocked by her words. Why was everyone declaring how much he loved Peyton...they didn't know anything!

"I am so sick of everyone telling me who I love," he yelled as he got to his feet. "I don't even know who I love so how is everyone else going to know?" He continued and then suddenly he was calm. "All I know is that you haven't kissed me like that in since we broke up and it just feels right, you being here with me."

"But Lucas that is your problem! You speak on impulse," she let out a breath before continuing. "You said it just feels right...right now! What about tomorrow or next week or next year,huh? When are you ever going to grow up and settle down with ONE girl? Stop all the drama Luke, you can't rescue everyone! You're like a freaking soap opera!" she let out angrily as she to got up headed towards the door.

"I am sorry that I kissed you back and brought back some old memories of us but that is what we are Lucas..a memory" she let out sadly as she grabbed her purse. "I can never go there with you again," she turned the knob.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Lucas sighed as he watched the brunette with remorseful eyes.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"We just ate before I brought you home," he reminded her as he made his way to her.

"Oh...yeah," she replied as she he placed his hand on her cheek. She turned away from his touch as if he had burned her. "Please Luke...don't."

He ignored her. "Don't you ever wish that we could go back to the way things use to be Brooke? When it was just you and me?" he stared at her intently. "We were so happy...so in love." His lips pulled up into a smile. "You know never got over you."

His words stung her. She felt his hand pull hers off of the door knob. "Sometimes I wish we could just go back in time."

Brooke shook her head at his words. "I loved high school Luke but

I am so glad that I am through. I have changed to so much Luke. I know what I want now...but you don't," she finished sadly.

"Well what do you want?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I want my company to branch out and become so big that my clothes are sold in every state. And I want to be able to settle down with someone special and have some children of my own. That would be a dream come true." she admitted in a daze, her eyes locked on his.

"I could be that 'someone special' Brooke," he stressed as he brought his forehead to hers. "Please don't shun me out, let me in." The look in his eyes was enough to make her want to cave in.

He could tell that she was battling with herself and he took this moment to bend down for another kiss. He was determined to get her back and she was powerless to him just as she had always been.

Being in his arms just felt right to Brooke. Gosh she loved him so much, but he would never know. She wanted so badly to take him back with open arms and tell him that he already was her special someone, to tell him that he was the only one that she loved and that she wanted to have HIS babies but she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She pulled awayfrom him suddenly. "You should go Lucas." It wasn't a suggestion. "I can't do this with you again, I won't let myself be vunerable to you again. It took me long enough to get over you," she pushed him away as she headed up the stairs. "Go home Lucas."

He watched her retreat in shock. "What can I do to show get you back Brooke?" he asked quietly as he shook his head defeated.

"Grow up, that's what you can do," she suggested without so much as a glance back in his direction.

"I won't let you down pretty girl," he mumbled before turning and exiting the house. She was right, he needed to grow up. But it was easier said than done. And to put it bluntly, he just couldn't choose.

He would never know how hard it was for Brooke to let him go. She loved him so much it hurt. It hurt when she pretended to be the head cheerleader for Peyton and Lucas when really she still loved him. But she had been hurt so much by him that she begin to see the cycle that he unknowlingly was a part of. It was Brooke and Peyton back and forth and then he decided to add another girl to the equation, Lindsey, as if two wasn't enough. And now he wanted Brooke again, pretty soon it would be Peyton again, and then Lindsey. Lindsey had removed herself from the equation and now Brooke was during the same. She couldn't be with Lucas, not until he truly gave her his heart. She just prayed that she wouldn't be waiting for long.

Her cell phone vibrated just as she entered her bedroom and she cursed under her breath thinking it was a certain blue eyed boy. But it wasn't.

"Dr. Ethan, is everything ok?" Brooke asked as her thoughts immediatley went to Angie.

A chuckle came from the end of the other line. "No Brooke, I was just calling to see if you were alright."

She couldn't help but smile at this. "I'm fine, you didn't have to check up on me."

"I know, but you knew I would."

She smiled at the familar words. Yes she would wait for Lucas but whose to say she couldn't have fun while she was waiting? After all Brooke still believed in her famous words:

_People that are meant to be together always find there way in the end._

&

**A/N: Omgsh so wasn't planning on it being like that but I guess with writing season 5 fanfics I couldn't see Brooke going back to Lucas and although I want them to get back together I feel that if they got back together now it wouldn't last because like I kept saying in the story, Lucas needs to grow up and figure out what he really wants and decisions like that are not just made in a day like they were on the episode. But I hope that Brucas does find there way in the end. BRUCAS FOREVER! Now please review!!**


End file.
